goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Kimi Robinson, Girl Reporter
'''Kimi Robinson, Girl Reporter '''is a video based on a story currently being written on the Nihon Fanon Wiki. Characters *Kimi Robinson *Andrew Morson *Jimmy McCormick *Leigh Houston Voices *Paul as the narrator *Princess as Kimi *Joey as Andrew *Young Guy as Jimmy *Salli as Leigh Transcript Chapter 1 (The video begins with three kids eating lunch in their school's cafeteria. These kids are Andrew and his two friends, Jimmy and Leigh. Andrew then sees a pink-haired girl with a notebook and a clipboard in her hands. She wears a pink shirt and a purple skirt and has a pencil behind her ear. The girl comes over to Andrew's lunch table and plops herself down right beside Jimmy and Leigh) Narrator: Andrew was the first one to notice an odd girl come to the table he and his friends were sitting at. The girl had a notebook and a clipboard. She had long pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a purple skirt and had a pencil behind her ear. The girl came over to Andrew's lunch table and plopped herself down right beside Andrew’s friends, Jimmy and Leigh. From the looks of it, she looked like she was in a reporter mood. Andrew: Huh? Who are you? Kimi: Kimi Robinson, Girl Reporter. What's the scoop? Andrew: Um…Chocolate? No…vanilla. Uh, no, strawberry. Peach? Cherry? Cookies and cream? Rocky road? Kimi: No, no, no, not the ice cream kind of scoop. The story kind of scoop. I'm a reporter, like Jennie Irene Mix, who was a well-known woman reporter in the early 1920s. Jimmy: Really? Kimi: I'm a reporter for the school newspaper. Can I ask you a few questions? Leigh: The school has its own newspaper? Kimi: That's right. (Kimi picks up a ketchup bottle and holds it over her mouth like she is talking into a microphone) Kimi: Okay, first question. What's your favorite school lunch? Quesadilla pizza, popcorn chicken, or French toast sticks? Andrew (sarcastically): French toast is only for breakfast. Any moron with half a brain should know that. Jimmy: Oh, I love quesadilla pizza and popcorn chicken! Leigh: And I like French toast sticks. Andrew: I pack my own lunch. Kimi: Check! And how many times do you think the school should serve pizza, French toast sticks, or popcorn chicken? Leigh: Three. Jimmy: Five! Every day! As long as the pizza has extra cheese. Kimi: Check! Narrator: Andrew was really confused. He didn't know who this pink-haired list-checking, clipboard-carrying reporter girl was, and he didn't know why his two best friends were talking to her if they didn't even know her. Andrew: You can't really get quesadilla pizza and popcorn chicken every day for lunch. Kimi: Why not? My mom knows the lunch ladies. Besides, it's a free country. Anyway, here's my third question. If there was anything you would like to change about Pleasant Hill Academy, what would it be? Leigh: Well, I would put candy machines in the hallways and build a skate park outside of the school. Jimmy: And I would build a swimming pool and ban School Picture Day! (Kimi writes as Jimmy and Leigh talk) Andrew: If there was anything I would change about this school, it would be not having any reporter kids bugging us at lunchtime. (In spite of himself, Andrew gets caught up in the moment) Andrew: Okay, okay. I've got an idea for real this time! If there was anything I'd change about school, it's that we would be allowed to chew gum in class! Jimmy: I agree. Leigh: Me too! Kimi: Check! Andrew: I could work on my gum collection at school. I'll stick some of the chewed-up wads under my desk, so that the teacher won't notice. Besides, I already have a collection of chewed-up gum at home. Kimi: I collect gum, too. I've been to the world's best-ever collection of chewed-up gum. The biggest in the world. Andrew: Huh? Kimi: It's true! It's called Bubblegum Alley. It's in San Luis Obispo, California. I saw it on summer vacation. You walk down this alley between two buildings and there's a Wall of Gum on each side. Chewed-up gum that people stuck there. Some even made pictures and stuff out of gum. I chewed five gumballs from the machine they have there and added it to the wall. Jimmy: What? No way! Kimi: Yes way! It's almost like a Gum Hall of Fame. Or a Gum Wall of Fame. (Kimi laughs) Leigh: That's really cool! Andrew: What a good waste of gum. Leigh: I'd sure like to see the Wall of Gum! Jimmy: Me too! Kimi: I have a picture of me standing in front of it. It was in my last issue of the paper. See? (Kimi pulls out a page from the back of the clipboard and shows it to Jimmy and Leigh) Jimmy: Whoa! Weird. Look at all that chewed-up gum! Leigh: Wow, you really were there! Kimi: Thanks for your ideas. I've got to talk to Miss Goodman. Andrew: Miss Goodman? That's our social studies teacher! Kimi: I know. She has a big scoop for me. Andrew: Well, we already know that she's getting married. Kimi: Hmm, that's a good scoop! Thanks, but now I gotta go. Leigh: Wait! I have one more question for you. Kimi: Okay. What do you have to say? Leigh: Do real reporters wear pencils in their ears? Kimi: Well, some do. It's just to keep their pencils safe. Leigh: Okay, that's all I needed to know. Kimi: Check! Well, it looks like I'm out of time for you guys. I'm outta here. Later, alligators! (Kimi gets up from her seat and walks away) Leigh: Wow! Kimi Robinson sure is a neat reporter! She also has something in common with you, Andrew! Andrew: Does she? Jimmy: Sure she does! She likes chewing gum and collecting chewed-up gum wads, just like you! Andrew: (a little sarcastically) Yeah, I know. But even though we have something in common, I don't think I know her that well. Jimmy: Well, maybe you should spend a little time with her and get to know her a little more. Maybe you two might have something in common. Leigh: Maybe she likes aliens, race cars, jokes, hot sauce, and swimming, just like you. We should ask her. Jimmy: And she says weird things all the time, like 'check'. Andrew: What are you talking about? I don't say weird stuff all the time. Jimmy: Well, you can't judge someone by the way they look and act. Andrew: I don't know about that... Chapter 2 Trivia Category:Videos Category:Non-Grounded Videos